NaruSaku: In the Clouds
by LewisS92
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are heading back to the Leaf Village when a tragedy suddenly strikes...


Hello, my name is Lewis. I've been writing this story for years but I never got around to publishing it. I know this is NaruSaku, but it's been my favorite pairing since the show started. I hope you enjoy!

Sakura's POV

Naruto: "Sakura-chan! Hurry up or else were gonna miss the last flight back to Kohona!"

"Hold on Naruto, I still need to finish packing this last suitcase.."

"Come on Sakura! How long does it take to finish packing a damn suitcase?"

"Will you be quiet!? I'll be done when I say so!" Gosh he can be so annoying sometimes... "There, all finished."

Naruto: "Great, now we can finally leave!"

"Don't forget to bring the tickets. I don't wanna be stuck in this hot desert for another 2 days.." We came to the Sand Village to do a recon mission with the Sand Village Forces. The mission turned out to be a success because of Naruto's useful shadow clones. We left the hotel room, walking down the hallway. We walked in silence until Naruto spoke.

"Hey Sakura?"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Um..I was thinking..when we get back to Kohona, I take you on a date."

I looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"I don't know, Naruto.."

"Please?" He gave me his best wide puppy eyed look.

"Okay then.. But I choose where we're going!"

His eyes lit up. "That's fine! I'm just happy you accepted!" He bounced with delight. We left the hotel plaza and made our way towards the airport.

Naruto: "Phew! Looks like we made it on time after all, Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah, let's hurry up and get to our flight. Do you have the tickets?"

"Um...yeah. Got em right here."

"Good, lets go. I wanna get out of this blasted desert already."

"Wait a minute. Before we go, let me use the bathroom really quick"

"Why didn't you go at the hotel?!"

"I didn't have to go at the time!"

"Well then, make it snappy!"

(8 minutes later)

Naruto:"Sorry, there was a bit of a line when I got there."

"That's okay. I'll bet the women's line is at least 3 times longer. Now lets get on that plane!"

We walked up to the women at the desk.

"May I have your tickets please?" I hand her the tickets. "Thank you. Have a nice flight!"

We finally stepped onto the plane headed back home...

ding* "Ladies and gentlemen, please strap in your seat belts. The plane will be taking off shortly."

Naruto: "I call the window seat!"

"No you don't! That seat's mine, Baka!" I grabbed his shoulders and literally threw him out of the way. He landed with a thud.

"Ow Sakura-chan.. You don't have to be so rough.."

"You should know I always take the window seat."

"I'll try to remember that next time."

"Now sit down. I wanna take a long nap when we get going, so no more disturbances. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." He looked kinda sad.

"Good."

I pulled my black shade over my eyes.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Naruto..."

ding* *ding* "Ladies and gentlemen we are now leaving Suna Airport. Estimated time until arrival at Kohona Airlines: 8 hours. Thank you for flying with Sand-Leaf TransAir."

Naruto: 'We're finally going home, Sakura-chan.'

The airplane took off the runway and into the clear blue sky above.

(3 hours later)

I awoke from my sleep. Naruto is next to me, cuddled up and sleeping soundly. He actually looks kinda cute when's he asleep. Like a baby fox with whisker marks on his cheeks. He and I have grown a lot closer as friends these last few months.. When Sasuke left, he promised me he'd bring him back. He went on a mission with Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Kiba to retrieve him. But when he came back, I was hoping to see Sasuke alongside him. But I didn't... I was so angry. I heard he was brought home on Kakashi-sensei's back. I visited him in the hospital to give him a piece of my mind and when I saw him in his condition, I nearly cried. He had severe burns to his body, several broken ribs, and a fractured leg. But those weren't the worst of his injuries. He also had a huge hole in left side of his chest. 'This was Sasuke's doing...? There's no way..'

"S-Sakura, I'm so sorry.", he said.

"What? It's okay. Don't worry-"

"I-If only I were stronger..I know you hate me right now but-

"I do NOT hate you, Naruto. I know you fought really hard, but next time lets go after him, together.."

"Thank you so much, Sakura.."

Back on the plane*

The plane shook a little as we passed through dark clouds.

ding* "Ladies and gentleman we're experiencing some slight turbulence. Please stay calm."

I was slightly scared, but the flight attendant reassured me things were gonna be okay.

10 minutes later*

Then the plane shook again. This time, much more violently..

"Naruto! Wake up! I'm scared!"

Naruto jolted from his sleep.

Naruto: "What the heck was that? What's going on?!"

Sakura: I don't know! Probably more turbulence!

She was shaking so bad. I held her close to me.

"Hey relax, okay? Everything is going to be just fine", he said with a smile.

"I really hope so, Naruto-"

Then suddenly, the left side of the plane exploded! Screams from the passengers tore through the air.

I stared in horror as Sakura was ripped from her seat and thrown into the outside air, her eyes wide and arms desperately reaching out to me.

"NARUTOOOO!!!"

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!!!!"

I jumped out of the plane unhesitantly to find my teammate. The sudden wind jolting my body as I fly through the air. It was so difficult to see anything, I thought that I lost her. Then, when all hope seemed lost, I caught a glimpse of her bubblegum pink hair.

'Sakura-chan...'

I immediately went into a nose dive to pick up speed. I managed to grab a hold of her, looking down to see trees rapidly approaching us.

Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

I summoned nearly 15 clones to cushion our fall but it was a little too late.

We slammed through the top of the trees, losing my air supply as well as Sakura from my grasp..

Both of us fell to the forest floor below, Sakura tumbling several feet away from me. As she landed, she made a sound that made my heart skip.

I managed to crawl towards her, my heart beating out of my chest. She was laying on her side, cuts and scrapes all over her delicate body.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

I can hear light sobs coming from her. She turns her body towards me. My eyes widen in horror as I witness the extent of her injuries. She has a large gash on the left side of her chest and bits of shrapnel coating her skin.

"N-Naruto... Am I going..to die?"

Tears start building in my eyes.

"No, Sakura.. You're not going to die. You cannot die.. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you weren't here."

"Really, Naruto?"

"Yes.. You're my best friend, Sakura. I care about you so much."

"You're my best friend too, Naruto."

"I..I love you, Sakura.."

Hearing those words made Sakura gasp with wide eyes.

"You..you love me?"

"Yes, I do. Ever since you saved me from those bullies all those years ago, I've been madly in love with you ."

Tears were streaming down Sakura's face.

"N-Naruto, you have always been there for me when I needed you most. When you left to look for Sasuke, I cried harder than I ever did, because I wasn't sure if you were going to come back."

"Oh Sakura, I love you so much.."

"I..I love you too, Naruto."

He slowly leaned in. His heart was pounding out of his chest. Sakura did the same, and their lips met in a soft embrace.


End file.
